Close Encounters of the Mutant Kind
by Stormey
Summary: Tre Le Blanc never understood people very well. When a young woman walks into his world, along with her stalker, his world gets flip flopped as he feels a sence to protect the frightened female.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters in here except for Stormey, Aaron, and Sirius. Tre is a character based off my boyfriend's roleplaying character. (Dunno who credit goes to there.) All of the familiar Mutants are Marvel's,. I do not wish to be sued in any way possible.

Laughing softly stormey watched her friends play volleyball in the sands near by her resting place. She yawned softly as she laid back to tan. Her home town of Pilottown, LA was one of the greatest places to live. Even though her family had only moved from her birth place of Paris, Arkansas four years ago, Stormey felt like she had been raised in the warmer climates of the Pelican State. Missing her friends every so often was common for Stormey but she got over it remembering how they betrayed her in her last few days there.

"Hey Stormey! We're short a person, you wanna play?" A tall blonde haired, grey eyed male called from his place next to the net. Stormey shook her head at her older cousin. Aaron, one of the only people she could trust any more.

"Uh sure, but warn you, I'm not that great." She replied as she stood up.

"What ever just get your scrawny tanned ass over here!" Aaron called as he flung chin length bangs from his eyes. Tossing her the ball Aaron turned around to face the other team. "Your serve Cuz."

Stormey shrugged and served hitting the ball to the other side of the net to score a point.

What a great day today will be.

In Baton Rouge, LA another teen by the name of Tre Le Blanc wasn't having as great a time as Stormey and her friends further south. He hit behind a row of garbage cans laughing softly as he took a bite of the stolen apple. His whole life was stealing and trickery sence he was a small boy. He supposed he got it from his father, though he never new who his father was.

"Where'd that little tramp get to?"an angry male's voice asked, stopping Tre 's laughter and eating.

As soon as he heard foot steps move from his hiding place he jumped the fence be hind him as he laughed and ran.

After he reached his "home base" he found an envelope posted to the door. Digging in his pocket he pulled out the key from his midnight blue trench coat. "Aight, Dis Cajun got 'is pay" He mumbled too himself as he pulled the heavy envelope off the door and entered the shabby apartment.

Professor Charles Xavier sat at Cerebro, his eyes closed in concentration. He had gotten word that a young man, that could transfer kinetic energy to inanimate objects had shown up in Baton Rouge and a young female with fire abilities and morphing abilities had begun to surface in the Pilottown area.

'Both in Louisiana. Great. One trip to pick up both teens before any trouble brews.' The professor thought as he targeted both teens. The male was in a dank apartment in West Baton Rogue, and the female was at the beach with her friends. All seemed well for now.1

1 All of the above Marked towns are actual towns, so don't bother asking me where they are.. Find a friggin map.


	2. Chapter 2

Stormey smiled as she folded up a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, placing them in the duffle bag on her bed. Aaron Sirius and she were going to visit their grandmother. Aaron was driving because neither's parent's were in town and neither can legally drive yet. So Aaron was dubbed chaffer for the twins.

"About ready sis?" Stormey 's auburn haired, grey eyed identical twin asked. Standing 5'9" Sirius was 3 inches taller than Stormey. Both had waist length braided hair. Aside from the height they were perfectly identical.

Sirius stood against Stormey's door frame smileing as stormey pulled her hair up. "Try not to set anything on fire this time ya hear." He laughed.

Stormey growled as she zipped up her bag and threw it at her brother whom easily caught it. "That's no way to treat your only brother."he said, smirking and tossing the bag over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah?" Stormey asked as she pulled on her black fingerless gloves and black corset like trench coat before jumping up to leap at Sirius. He dodge-rolled out of the way "I wouldn't mind being an only child once in a while." She called as she ran after him.

In the kitchen Aaron was waiting, and when Stormey ran into the kitchen, he scooped her up over his shoulder. "Up you go Lil' Lady" he mumbled as he began to get beat upside the head by Stormey 's fist.

"You're a jerk." Stormey mumbled gently as Aaron sat her down in the front seat of his Fire Bird. "I'm not talking to you."

"I love you too Regie. I love you too." Aaron replied placing a kiss on her temple as he waited for Sirius to get his scrawny whit ass out to the car. "Oiy! Sirius get your Monkey Loving, His Bread, White trash ass out here!" Aaron Called as he got into the driver seat.

There was a yell in which out ran Sirius, Stormey's bag still in hand. After locking the front door he tossed Stormey's bag into the back and jumped through the window to land beside it.

"Merde! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" Aaron said as he pulled out of the driveway. "Dunno." Sirius replied as he looked around.

"So what are we going to do once we get to Gran's?" Aaron asked as he pulled out onto the free way.

"Mmm... Clubbing." Stormey replied as she rested her head against the window and dosed off.

'Jean, Storm, I need you to come to my office as soon as calls is over." The Professor sent the message telepathically and smiled as he received mental nods.

10 minuets later a knock sounded of the office door "Please enter" the Professor replied.

"You wanted to see up professor?"Jean asked as she entered the office followed by Storm.

"Yes I have a mission for you. There are two new mutants in the Baton Rogue area. I wanted to see if they will join us. They're names are Stormey Deranel and Tre Le Blanc. Like our friend Gambit, Tre can charge inanimate object and use them as bombs. Stormey can create and control fire as well as morph into a wolf. I assume you go for Stormey first. Cause like Remy LeBeau, Tre's a womanizer and she might be able to help you." the professor commented as he smiled. "Well get going then" he said opening the door for them.


End file.
